Television viewing today is at an all-time high. An increasing number of viewers are engaged with television viewing via interactive set-top or over-the-top boxes or similar user equipment devices. Sometimes, viewers interact with their user equipment devices to obtain more information about the products or services shown on television, e.g., products or services shown in advertisements. Conventional systems that traditionally provide interactive television services are slow to respond to such requests for information. Such slow responses may cause an unfavorable user experience as viewers today typically have multiple information sources vying for their attention and dividing their attention spans. Additionally, external devices, such as voice processing remotes, may add to delays in responding to requests for information from viewers. These external devices may slow down response time in displaying the user-requested information on the user equipment devices.